Pricious Time in My Life
by Sakurai Mitsumuki
Summary: Kami selalu mencintai cowok yg sama. Entahlah, hal ini mungkin karena kami adalah saudara kembar. Pernah suatu hari, karena keegoisanku, kami kehilangan orang yg kami cintai. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji, aku akan membahagiakan nee-chan meskipun aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin nee-chan berhenti membenciku. RnR please :-)


_Hajimemashite, watashi wa Sakurai Mitsumuki desu. ^^_

_Numpang nge-spam, ya. Ini adalah fanfiction pertamaku di fandom Pandora Heart. Saya baru tahu ada manga sekeren Pandora Heart dan saya langsung jatuh hati pada OZ Vessalius, kyaa! *nggak penting* _

_Ini fanfic PH pertamaku, jadi maaf kalau chara-charanya pada OOC. Lagian ini AU kok, jadi ya saya pikir itu tidak masalah. Umm, sebenarnya saya udah baca manganya sampai chapter 94 walaupun cuma bisa baca manga online-nya, Bahasa Inggris pula *ketahuan banget nggak pinter English* Yep, saya ga bisa nemu manganya di Gramedia langgananku. Entah emang manganya ga ada atau saya saja yang nggak bisa nemu karena toko bukunya kegedean. Jadi tolong dimaklumi kalau fict-nya jelek. Okay, RnR please! ^^_

_._

_._

_**PADORA HEART is belong to JUN MOCHIZUKI**_

_**This fanfict is belong to me**_

_Tittle : Precious Time in My Life._

_Genre : Family, Angst, Romance, Hurt/Comfort._

_Rate : T_

_Pairing : Oz Vessalius x Alice Baskerville_

_**Warning : AU, OOC, gaje, abal diksi, ancur, minim deskriptif, typo(s), dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Summarry: Sejak kecil kami selalu mencintai cowok yang sama. Entahlah, hal ini mungkin karena kami adalah saudara kembar. Pernah suatu hari karena keegoisanku, aku membuat Nee-chan terluka dan menderita. Gara-gara aku, kami kehilangan orang yang sangat kami cintai. Sejak saat itu aku berjanji, aku akan membahagian Nee-chan biarpun aku harus mengorbankan diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin Nee-chan berhenti membenciku.**_

.

.

_Chapter 1 : Misunderstanding_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"_**Like all dreams, well, I'm afraid this can't last forever."—Alice Baskerville—**_

_**oooOOSoulmateOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Alice, dimana komik-komik milikku?" teriak _nee-chan_. Tidak bisakah dia menanyakannya secara baik-baik. Kenapa harus sambil marah-marah?

"Aku sudah mengembalikan semuanya." kataku karena aku sangat yakin kalau aku memang sudah mengembalikan semuanya.

"Pembohong! _Manga Koukou Debut_ terbaruku tidak ada! Kau pasti meminjamkannya pada teman-temanmu yang jorok itu, kan?" tanyanya sembari menghampiriku dan menarik kerah bajuku kasar.

Ya, aku mengerti _nee-chan_ masih menyalahkanku tentang kejadian itu... tetapi tidak bisakah dia berhenti membenciku.

"Aku benar-benar sudah mengembalikan semuanya, _nee-chan._ Baik, aku akan mencarinya. Mungkin yang itu tertinggal di kamarku."

"Kalau kau tidak bisa menemukannya, lihat saja apa yang akan aku lakukan!"

"Ada apa ini ribut-ribut?" tanya _Okaa-san_ yang tiba-tiba saja datang.

"Alice! Ia membuat masalah lagi. Dia menghilangkan komik terbaru milikku, _Kaa-chan!_"

"Kalau memang komik itu hilang... Alice kan bisa menggantinya, Alyss. Kenapa kau harus marah-marah?"

"...tapi komik yang itu sudah ada tandatangan _mangaka_nya. Mana mungkin dia bisa menggantinya."

"Sudah, lepaskan Alice!"

"Cih, _Kaa-chan_ selalu saja membela anak menyebalkan ini!" ujarnya yang langsung melepaskan cengkraman tangannya dari kerah bajuku dan melengos pergi.

"Alice, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya _Okaa-san _ tampak cemas.

"_Daijoubu._ Memang aku yang salah. Aku akan mencari komik itu. Kalau aku tidak bisa menemukannya aku akan menggantinya dan aku juga akan berusaha mendapatkan tanda tangan penulisnya."

"...tapi Alice—"

"Tak apa, _Kaa-chan. _Aku tak apa. Sungguh!"

Aku dan Alyss kembar identik. Kami berdua sangatlah mirip apalagi kalau Alyss mewarnai rambut putihnya dengan warna rambut yang sama denganku. Orang-orang yang tidak mengenali kami dengan baik biasanya tidak bisa membedakan kami. _Okaa-san_ bilang Alyss lahir 10 menit sebelum aku. Namun biarpun kami seumuran entah kenapa _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ menciptakan jarak diantara kami. Mereka menyekolahkan Alyss lebih dulu daripada aku. Sekarang Alyss sudah ditingkat satu _Senior High School _sedangkan aku masih tingkat tiga_ Junior High School._ Dulu _Kaa-chan_ dan _Tou-chan_ mendaftarkannya ke _Elementary School_ saat ia masih berusia 5 tahun. Alyss sangat pintar seperti _Otou-san,_ makanya ia bersekolah di _Latowidge Academy._ Sedangkan aku, aku lebih memilih masuk ke _Pandora Heart Academy._ Sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk calon bintang-bintang masa depan. _Pandora Heart Academy_ adalah sekolah khusus olahraga dan kesenian. _Otou-san_ menyarankanku untuk masuk jurusan musik, karena menurutnya aku mewarisi bakat ibuku—Lacie— dalam menyanyi dan menari, maka aku pun menurutinya. Tak apa, biarpun aku masuk jurusan musik dalam jadwal pelajaranku selalu ada pelajaran olahraga, dan sesungguhnya olahraga adalah mata pelajaran yang paling aku sukai.

_**oooOOPandoraHeartOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

—_Author POV—_

Pagi itu Alice berdiri di depan pintu gerbang _Latowidge Academy. _Ternyata memang Alice yang salah. Komik Alyss... tadi malam ia menemukan komik itu di kolong ranjangnya. Alice baru ingat ketika ia tengah membaca komik itu, ia ketiduran dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan komik tersebut ke kolong ranjang. Itulah sebabnya, hari ini ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke sekolah Alyss dan meminta maaf padanya. Tiba-tiba seorang cowok tampan dengan ciri fisik memiliki _emerald_ _green eyes_ dan _shining blonde hair_ menghampirinya dan memandangnya penuh selidik.

'_Dare desu ka?'_ pikir Alice.

"Alyss_-chan,_ kenapa kau hanya diam saja disitu? Mencurigakan sekali! Jangan-jangan kau mau membolos? Lalu apa-apaan baju seragammu ini? Ini bukan seragam sekolah kita?"

"Aku... aku bukan Alyss."

"Hahaha, bicara apa kau ini? Kalau kau bukan Alyss lalu siapa lagi? Kau kan tidak punya saudara kembar."

'_Apa? Jadi nee-chan tidak pernah menceritakan tentang aku pada teman-temannya?'_

"Cepat masuk!" ujar cowok itu sembari menyeret Alice dengan kasar. Alice sampai meringis saking kerasnya pegangan cowok itu.

"Hey, lepaskan aku! Aku bukan _Onee-san!_"

"Kau ini... kenapa kau senang sekali membolos saat pelajaran olahraga?"

Saat mereka tiba di lapangan basket. Cowok itu reflek melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Dan sekarang ia memandang bingung pada sosok seseorang berambut _brunette_ dengan mata _violet _tengah bencengkrama dengan Sharon Rainsworth, Gilbert Nightray, Elliot Nightray, dan juga Leo Baskerville.

'_Apa aku sudah gila? Kalau ini Alyss-chan, lalu siapa gadis yang memakai baju olahraga itu? Kenapa mereka sama?'_

Sharon, Gil, Elliot, dan Leo terbelalak kaget. Mereka heran karena ada dua Alyss. Alyss sendiri terlihat sangat marah pada Alice karena anak itu sudah datang ke sekolahannya seenaknya dan berdiri disamping Oz pula. Lagi-lagi ia teringat dengan sosok Jack Vessalius.

"Hey! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?" bentaknya.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf dan mengembalikan komik milikmu. _Gomen,_ ternyata aku menjatuhkan komik itu... kupikir aku sudah mengembalikan semuanya."

"Memangnya tidak bisa di rumah saja apa?"

"Tidak. Aku ada kegiatan _study tour_ selama beberapa hari. Dan karena kupikir aku tidak akan sempat mengembalikannya... kurasa sebaiknya aku kembalikan sekarang." jelas Alice yang kemudian merogoh tasnya lalu mengeluarkan komik _Koukou Debut chapter_ terbaru tersebut.

"Je-jelaskan padaku, siapa dia?" tanya Sharon kebingungan.

"Saudara kembarku."

"Apa? Kau tidak pernah cerita kalau kau punya saudara kembar? Kau hanya bilang kalau kau punya seorang adik perempuan?" tanya Gil heran.

"Ya sudah. Pergi sana!" usir Alyss sembari menyambar komik miliknya. Ia sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Gil.

"Hey, Alyss! Kenapa kau kasar sekali?"

"Bukan urusanmu, Elly!"

"Apa kau bilang? Kau-"

"Stop disana, Elliot!" potong Leo tegas.

"ALICE, KUBILANG CEPAT PULANG!"

"Tentu saja aku akan pulang. Aku malas bertengkar denganmu." kata Alice yang langsung melengos pergi.

"Kau keterlaluan pada adikmu!" ujar Leo sembari menatap punggung Alice yang kian menjauh.

"Justru dia yang keterlaluan!" ketus Alyss yang langsung pergi menuju ke kelasnya.

"Ada apa dengannya? Aku tak pernah melihatnya sedingin itu." komentar Sharon. Gil hanya mengangkat bahu sembari menggumamkan kata, "Hn."

"Gil, aku tidak pernah tau kalau Alyss_-chan_ punya saudara kembar." ujar Oz yang masih tampak bingung.

"Kurasa dia membenci saudara kembarnya." komentar Sharon.

"Kenapa dia harus membenci saudara kembarnya sendiri?" sambung Elliot.

"Mungkin mereka berdua menyukai pria yang sama."

"Dasar penggila Romance." komentar Leo dengan wajah datar.

.

.

Alice semakin mempercepat laju larinya. Gawat, hanya tinggal lima menit lagi dan ia masih belum juga sampai di sekolah. Kalau ia sampai terlambat di jam pertama, ia pasti akan kena hukum mengingat jam pelajaran pertama adalah _dance,_ dan guru _dance_ adalah guru paling galak di sekolah.

"Alice! Apa kau terlambat juga?" terdengar suara seorang gadis di belakangnya. Ia pun menoleh ke belakang namun ternyata gadis itu berhasil menyamai langkahnya.

"Zwei? Kau juga?" tanya Alice dengan nafas ngos-ngosan. Benar-benar deh... ia baru sadar kalau jarak sekolahannya dengan sekolah Alyss ternyata sangat jauh.

"Aku bangun kesiangan." jawab gadis itu. Dan berlari semakin cepat.

Gadis itu begitu lincah dan energik. Kali ini ia cukup kesulitan menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah gadis itu. Mungkin tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah gara-gara sejak tadi berlari dari sekolah Alyss yang jaraknya sekitar 3 km dari sekolahnya.

"5, 4, 3..." di depan mereka satpam sekolah mereka sudah berhitung mundur. Alice, Zwei, dan beberapa murid lainnya semakin mempercepat laju lari mereka.

"2, 1. _Stop_ disana! Kalian terlambat!" kata satpam tersebut sembari menutup pintu gerbang.

Zwei langsung terduduk di depan gerbang dengan napas ngos-ngosan. Percuma saja, ternyata dia tetap terlambat. Alice sendiri juga tampak mengatur napasnya yang sudah tersengal-sengal.

'_Sial!'_

Tidak lama kemudian seorang guru muda dan tampan menghampiri murid-muridnya yang terlambat tersebut. Tentu saja Alice sangat mengenali pria tampan berambut hitam dan bermata violet itu.

"Oswald_-sensei_, kami hanya terlambat sekian detik!" protes anak laki-laki berambut bob dengan mata bulat dan alis tebal.

"Sudahlah, Lee! Tidak ada gunanya protes. Kita sudah pasti akan dihukum." ujar Lily sembari mengusap peluh di wajahnya.

"Benar kan kataku, kita terlambat. Kau sih... _troublesome._" ujar seorang anak laki-laki yang baru saja datang. Dibelakangnya seorang anak bertubuh tambun terlihat menyesal.

"Maaf, Shikamaru... aku benar-benar tidak bisa berlari lebih cepat lagi."

Lily sampai ingin tertawa mendengar ucapan Chouji. Jelas saja anak itu tidak bisa berlari cepat, itu pasti karena tubuhnya terlalu berat.

"Eh? Alice, kau terlambat juga? Tidak biasanya kau telat saat pelajaran Charlotte_-sensei?_"

"Ceritanya panjang, Lily. Ah, sial! Setelah paman— maksudku Oswald_-sensei_ menghukum kita. Kita juga harus menghadapi hukuman Charlotte_-sensei._"

Dan pada saat jam pertama tersebut, Oswald_-sensei_ meminta semua anak-anak yang datang terlambat untuk berlari keliling lapangan selama 15 menit, padahal lapangan tersebut berjarak 400 meter. Ini benar-benar mimpi buruk bagi Alice dan juga Shikamaru, secara mereka berdua adalah bintang sekolah. Terlebih Shikamaru adalah ketua OSIS. Benar-benar hari yang sangat memalukan. Dan yang lebih parah, setelah hukuman Oswald_-sensei_ usai, mereka juga harus mengerjakan hukuman dari guru _dance _mereka, Charlotte-_sensei._ Membuat _essay_ bertema Kebudayaan Jepang sebanyak-banyaknya dan _essay_ tersebut harus dikumpulkan esok hari... yang benar saja, kalau begini kapan mereka bisa _packing _untuk kegiatan _study tour_ esok hari.

_**oooOOPandoraHeartOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice menghela napas panjang. Ia benar-benar lelah dengan kegiatan di sekolah hari ini. Sebagian besar jadwal pelajaran hari ini adalah olahraga. Pelajaran musik hanya di jam pertama saja. Rasanya ia ingin segera sampai rumah untuk mandi, makan, lalu langsung tidur. Ia tengah menunggu jemputannya yang tak kunjung datang, saat sebuah mobil _sport_ mewah berhenti tepat di depannya. Sang pengendara keluar dari mobil dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

'_Dare desu ka?'_

"Kau adiknya Alyss, kan?"

'_Siapa cowok ini?'_

"Kau mau pulang? Bagaimana kalau kita pulang bersama?" cowok itu menarik tangan Alice kasar menuju mobilnya.

"Hey, kau siapa? Aku tidak kenal denganmu!"

"Masa kau lupa? Kita kan bertemu empat hari yang lalu. Waktu itu kau juga bilang akan ada kegiatan _study tour,_ kan? Jadi kapan kau pulang dari kegiatan _study tour_ sekolahmu itu?" tanya cowok itu sambil mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

Alice memutar otaknya, mengingat kejadian empat hari yang lalu. Hanya kejadian tak menyenangkan yang teringat dipikirannya.

"Ah, aku ingat.. kau cowok kasar yang menarik-narikku sampai lapangan basket sekolahanmu, kan? _Aish,_ kenapa aku selalu sial?"

"Namaku bukan cowok kasar. Namaku Oz Vessalius." ujarnya sambil tersenyum.

"Akh, aku tidak peduli siapa namamu. Yang aku tahu kau cowok kasar yang sudah membuat pergelangan tanganku merah beberapa hari yang lalu!"

"Baru kali ini ada gadis yang mengataiku cowok yang kasar. Asal kau tahu saja, aku ini cowok baik-baik."

Alice tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kenapa cowok ini begitu narsis?

"Akh, senangnya, berarti aku yang pertama berterus terang tentang sikapmu." katanya seraya tersenyum mengejek.

Oz masih memamerkan senyuman khasnya. Baru kali ini ia diperlakukan seperti ini oleh seorang gadis selain Alyss. Wajah gadis yang duduk disampingnya memang sangat mirip dengan Alyss, tapi penampilan gadis ini benar-benar terlihat lebih _sporty_ dari Alyss yang lebih suka berpenampilan _feminim._ Dia juga terlihat lebih tomboy dari kakaknya itu.

"Terserah kau sajalah!" kata Oz.

"Hey, cepat katakan dimana rumahmu?" lanjutnya.

"Hah? Kau mau mengantarku tapi tidak tahu dimana rumahku? Apa _Onee-san_ tidak pernah mengajak kalian main ke rumah kami?"

"Cukup katakan saja rumahmu dimana?" ujar Oz sewot.

"Hey, aku bertanya baik-baik... kenapa kau marah, hah?"

.

.

Alyss merebahkan tubuhnya kasar ke tempat tidur. Ia benar-benar jengkel pada ibunya yang begitu ia pulang malah langsung menanyakan tentang Alice. Memang sejak kapan ia dan Alice selalu bersama? Jelas-jelas mereka tidak akrab sama sekali. Ya, setidaknya semenjak kejadian itu. Ia benar-benar merasa kecewa pada ibunya yang terlihat jauh lebih menyayangi Alice daripada dirinya. Ia yang hampir terlelap sontak terbangun saat mendengar teriakan Lacie.

"Alyss! Ada Liam datang!"

"Reim_-nii?_ Wah, dia sudah pulang rupanya."

Alyss bergegas turun ke lantai bawah dan dilihatnya seorang pria tinggi berdiri di depannya sambil tersenyum.

"Alyss_-chan_, lama tak bertemu? Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Ah, _Reim-nii..._ aku kangen sekali padamu!"

Alyss langsung berlari dan memeluk Liam, sahabatnya dari kecil itu, lalu menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo! Kapan kau datang? Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau akan pulang, hah?"

"Aku takut kalian sedang sibuk."

"Mana pacarmu? Selama tinggal di L.A pasti kau dapat gadis Amerika, kan?"

"Mana mungkin aku punya pacar! Kau kan tahu sendiri kalau aku hanya menyukai... umm... umm..."

Wajah pria itu memerah. Tidak berubah. Ternyata Liam itu masih menyukai kembarannya sampai sekarang.

"Oh ya, kau bawa oleh-oleh untukku tidak?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

"Kau ini tidak pernah berubah, selalu saja mencercaku dengan banyak pertanyaan."

"Ehehehe, _gomen... gomen._ Ayo duduk!"

"Ma-mana, Alice_-chan?_"

"Fuh! Kau ini... bicara denganku biasa-biasa saja, tapi kenapa kau jadi tergagap begini kalau berhubungan dengan anak itu? Akh, kau tidak pernah berubah."

Liam hanya terkekeh. Sebenarnya ia sendiri tidak mengerti. Sejak kecil ia selalu bisa terbuka pada Alyss. Namun setiap kali berhadapan dengan Alice nyalinya malah menciut. Salahkan debaran jantungnya yang selalu menggila setiap kali ia berdekatan dengan Alice.

"Ano, jadi Alice_-chan..._"

"Dia belum pulang. Mungkin main dulu bersama teman-temannya."

"Aku benar-benar merindukannya."

"Eh? Bagaimana denganku?"

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu tapi tidak sebesar perasaan rinduku pada Alice_-chan._"

"Hahaha, dasar kau ini."

"_Ano,_ sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian? Dulu Alice_-chan_ terlihat lebih periang daripada kau, Alyss-_chan._ Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kau jadi lebih ceria daripada dirinya. Apa kepribadian kalian tertukar?"

"Yup, tebakanmu benar, Liam_._ Sekarang Alice malah lebih tertutup dari Alyss... makanya aku sangat mengkhawatirkannya." sambung Lacie yang baru saja datang dengan membawa minuman dan makanan kecil.

"Eh? Kenapa begitu? Aneh sekali!"

"Hey, Reim_-nii!_ Kau akan menetap disini lagi atau kau akan kembali ke Amerika?" tanya Alyss mengalihkan pembicaraan. Dia benar-benar tidak suka membahas soal Alice.

"Aku akan menetap di sini, aku bosan berada lama-lama di Amerika. Setiap hari teman-temanku selalu membicarakan _sex._"

"Bosan apa bosan? Atau kau ingin melihat seseorang setiap hari... makanya kau tidak tahan disana?" goda Alyss. Wajah Liam pun kembali memerah.

"Tenang saja. Setahuku dia sedang tidak dekat dengan cowok manapun."

"Benarkah? Aku yakin kau pasti menjaga Alice dengan sangat baik hingga tidak ada pria yang berani mendekatinya."

"Bisa saja kau. Hahaha..." Mendengar tawa lepas Alyss. Liam pun ikut tertawa.

"Lalu kau akan sekolah dimana? Akh, disekolahku saja! Kau kan sering terpilih untuk mengikuti _olimpiade_ Matematika dan juga _Sains._ Kau juga selalu juara umum. Dengan kejeniusanmu itu, pasti kau bisa diterima di sekolahku dengan mudah!" ujar Alyss semangat.

"Hahaha, ide yang bagus, tapi bukankah _Latowidge Academy_ adalah sekolah elit. Aku tidak pantas bersekolah disana."

"Sekolah saja sebagai pelayan pribadiku. Kita diperbolehkan untuk membawa seorang _bodyguard,_ kok. Oz dan Elliot saja mengajak Gil dan Leo. Begitu juga dengan Sharon, dia mengajak sahabatmu—Break—"

"Jadi pria keras kepala itu sekolah disana juga? Baiklah, aku akan sekolah disana sebagai pelayanmu."

"...tapi kau dan Break_-nii_ sudah kelas tiga, kan? Bentar lagi keluar dong?"

"Tidak. Masih ada waktu satu tahun untuk kami bersekolah disana."

.

.

"Masuklah, akan kupanggilkan _Onee-san._"

"Benarkah aku boleh masuk? Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja boleh. Ayo masuk!"

Alice tersenyum dan mengajak Oz masuk ke dalam rumah bersamanya. Oz melihat tangannya yang sedang digandeng Alice.

'_Kalian berdua kembar, kenapa bisa berbeda sifat. Alice terlihat lebih lembut daripada Alyss.'_

.

.

Liam dan Alyss tengah asik mengobrol, saat Alice dan Oz datang. Alice kaget melihat seorang pria yang sedang berbincang dengan kakaknya. Oz menatap pria yang berbincang dengan Alyss sinis.

'_Siapa pria itu? Apa hubungannya dengan Alyss?'_

"Reim_-niisan,_ kau sudah kembali?!" pekik Alice senang.

Liam dan Alyss menoleh, mendengar suara seseorang yang memanggil Liam. Liam terdiam menatap seorang pria yang sedang digandeng Alice. Hatinya panas.

'_Siapa orang yang bersama Alice-chan?'_

Alyss menatap Oz heran.

'_Kenapa Oz bisa disini tanpa Gil? Dan kenapa dia terlihat akrab dengan anak sialan itu, pake gandengan tangan segala. Alice, apa kau mau menghancurkan hidupku lagi, hah?'_

"Alice_-chan,_ kau tidak rindu denganku? Kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya Liam cemberut.

"Akh, tentu saja aku merindukanmu Reim_-niisan._" jawab Alice sambil tersenyum, membuat Liam _blushing _dibuatnya. Namun wajahnya berubah dingin saat ia menatap orang yang bersama dengan Alice.

"Siapa anak yang disampingmu itu?" tanyanya sambil menatap Oz sinis. Oz sendiri memandangnya dengan tatapan yang sama.

Alyss menepuk pundak Liam cepat. Sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman antara Liam dan Oz.

"Dia sahabatku, Oz Vessalius." ujarnya sambil berjalan ke arah Oz.

"Seorang Vessalius? Oh, maafkan ketidaksopananku Oz_-sama!_" ujar Liam terlihat menyesal. Liam pun membungkukkan badannya.

"Kenapa sikapmu jadi berubah setelah tahu aku seorang Vessalius, hah?" tanya Oz sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf atas kekasaran saya, Oz_-sama._"

"Huh!"

"Kau... cepat temani _Reim-nii_ sana!"

"Tentu saja." jawab Alice singkat.

"Oz_,_ ada perlu apa kau ke rumahku?" tanya Alyss lembut.

"_Ano..._ umm... tentu saja mau mengajakmu belajar bareng."

"Baiklah. Ayo ke kamarku!" ajak Alyss, dan Oz pun menurut dengan senang hati. Ini kesempatan bagus untuknya, Elliot pasti iri mengingat ia dan Elliot sama-sama menyukai Alyss.

"Tadi itu siapa, Alyss_-chan?_ Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Maksudmu, _Reim-nii?_ Dia itu sahabatku dari kecil yang baru saja pulang dari Amerika."

"_Wakatta."_

"Akh, kenapa kau bisa bersama Alice?"

"Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya tadi. Kebetulan dia akan pulang, jadi aku antar saja dia sekalian."

"Oh. Mana, Gil?"

"Umm... aku lari darinya?"

"_Doushite?"_

"Kau kan tahu sendiri betapa _overprotective-_nya dia padaku? Aku sedang malas pergi bersamanya!"

"Lalu kenapa kau ke sini sendirian? Tidak bersama Elliot dan yang lainnya?"

'_Agar aku bisa bertemu denganmu tanpa diganggu oleh mereka, Alyss.'_

.

.

Alice mengajak Liam ke taman belakang rumah. Taman itu penuh dengan beraneka ragam bunga mawar, sebab ibunya sangat menyukai bunga mawar. Ia heran melihat Liam tampak murung.

"_Reim-nii,_ ada apa denganmu? Kau terlihat sedih?"

"Oz_-sama_ itu siapamu? Apa dia pacarmu?"

"Dia hanya temannya _nee-chan._ Aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya di jalan tadi."

"Jadi kau tidak ada hubungan apa-apa dengannya?"

"Tentu. Aku baru saja mengenalnya."

Liam tersenyum lega. Syukurlah mereka tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Dia senang sekali karena sepertinya yang dikatakan oleh Alyss tadi adalah benar. Bicara soal Alyss, tadi itu... kenapa ia dan Alice terlihat aneh? Padahal dulu kedua bersaudara itu sangatlah akrab. Saking akrabnya masing-masing dari mereka seperti _mind reader_ saja.

"Alice_-chan,_ kenapa Alyss_-chan_ tampak agak dingin terhadapmu?"

Alice tersenyum pahit. Rupanya Liam benar-benar seorang sahabat yang pengertian. Baru saja tiba di Jepang, ia sudah bisa membaca situasi. Mungkin ada baiknya jika ia berbagi dengan Liam. Walau bagiamana pun ia lelah juga bungkam terus.

Liam mengacak-ngacak rambut panjang Alice lembut. Liam tidak pernah berubah. Tetap lembut. Tetap seperti Liam yang ia kenal.

"Sekarang aku... tidak lagi bisa membaca apa yang ada dipikiran _nee-chan._ Kurasa itu semua karena dia membenciku. Aku... aku sedih sekali karena sejak kejadian itu dia begitu jauh dariku. Dia bahkan jarang sekali mengajakku bicara..." cerita Alice. Setetes air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

"Alice_-chan..."_ kini Liam tahu, pasti telah terjadi sesuatu diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku tahu dia menderita. Aku tahu dia sakit hati. Itulah kenapa aku ingin melihatnya bahagia... tapi... tapi tidakkah dia tahu kalau aku jauh lebih sakit? Aku... aku benar-benar hampir gila karena aku merasa bersalah pada dua orang sekaligus... aku..." Alice menghentikan perkataannya. Hatinya semakin terasa sakit. Luka itu kembali terbuka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi diantara kalian berdua?"

"_Gomen, Reim-niisan._ Aku merasa sesak... jadi lain kali saja aku ceritakan semuanya."

"_Hmm, wakarimashita."_ ujar Liam sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Oz masih sibuk mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya, ketika Alyss tiba-tiba saja memegang dadanya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja ia merasa sedih dan ingin menangis. Hatinya terasa sakit dan sesak. Hal ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

"Alyss, ada apa?" tanya Oz heran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Oz_._ Ayo kita lanjutkan!"

"Baiklah." kata Oz sambil tersenyum.

Oz kemudian menjelaskan nomor-nomor soal yang dilingkari oleh Alyss. Alyss memang kesulitan mengerjakan soal-soal yang ia lingkari tadi. Saat Oz menjelaskannya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas darinya, perasaannya kembali membaik. Ia memang selalu merasa bahagia setiap kali Oz berada didekatnya. Rasanya ia ingin sekali mengungkapkan perasaan yang selama ini dipendamnya pada Oz, tapi ia rasa saat ini bukan _moment _yang tepat. Ia hanya bisa berharap semoga Oz juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama dengannya.

_**oooOOPandoraHeartOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice berjalan cepat meninggalkan sekolahnya. Ia benar-benar gembira hari ini. Berkat kerja sama tim yang baik, kelasnya kembali memenangkan pertandingan basket antar kelas. Biarpun pertandingan final dengan kelas 9-3 tadi berlangsung sengit, pada akhirnya kelasnya juga yang menang. Langkahnya terhenti saat ia melihat sekumpulan siswi sedang berkerumun.

"Apa mereka sedang mengerubungi, Reim_-niisan?_ Akh, tidak mungkin! Reim_-niisan_ kan pindah ke sekolahnya o_nee-chan_. Apa mungkin mereka sedang mengerubungi Vincent_-senpai,_ ya?" gumamnya.

'_...tapi Echo dan Zwei pasti tidak akan membiarkan gadis-gadis itu dekat-dekat dengan Vincent Nightray-senpai. Mereka berdua kan menyukainya.'_ pikir Alice dalam hati.

Alice berjalan melintasi keruman siswi-siswi itu. Terlihat seorang cowok keren sedang menatap gadis-gadis itu risih.

'_Bukan Reim-niisan ataupun Vincent-senpai.'_

"Yo! Alice Baskerville!"

Alice menoleh. Cowok keren yang dikerumuni itu berusaha keluar dari kerumunan. Para siswi yang mengerumuni tadi menatap Alice sinis. Mungkin mereka mengira, cowok itu adalah pacarnya.

"Hey, Alice!"

'_Dare desu ka?'_

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu, tahu. Ayo cepat ikut denganku!"

Cowok itu tiba-tiba saja menarik tangannya dengan kasar dan menyeretnya menjauh dari _Pandora Heart Academy._

"Hey, lepaskan! Mau apa kau?"

"Sudah kubilang ikut saja denganku!" ujar cowok itu sembari mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Hey, kau siapa?"

Cowok itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap Alice sinis.

"_Baka!_ Dasar pelupa!"

Cowok itu kembali menariknya dan mendorongnya masuk ke dalam mobil.

.

.

Alice menatap cowok disampingnya sinis. Ia merasa kesal dengan orang ini, tapi ia lupa siapa orang disampingnya ini.

"Hey! Kau siapa? Asal tarik-tarik orang aja!"

Cowok itu balik menatap Alice sinis. Ada perasaan kesal dihatinya.

"Hey, kau lupa denganku? Harus berapa kali aku memperkenalkan diri padamu agar kau ingat siapa aku?"

Alice menggaruk-garuk kepalanya bingung. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, berusaha untuk mengingat cowok disampingnya. Ia memang pelupa, apalagi kalau orang itu tidak meninggalkan kesan pertama yang baik. Ia tak akan pernah ingat sama sekali. Ia berusaha mengingat tapi ia benar-benar tidak dapat mengingatnya.

"Oz Vessalius. Kau ingat?"

Alice mengerjapkan matanya, menatap cowok itu lagi.

"Ah, kau cowok kasar kan? Yang temannya _Alyss-nee?_" katanya dengan wajah datar.

"Kenapa kau selalu menyebutku kasar, hah? Aku punya nama, namaku Oz!"

"Ah, terserah kau lah. Bagiku kau memang cowok yang kasar."`

Oz terdiam. Ia benar-benar marah. Baru kali ini ia dibilang kasar oleh seorang gadis. Ia mengembungkan pipinya, lalu memarkirkan mobilnya di depan sebuah Cafe. Rasanya ia ingin sekali meninggalkan gadis yang saat ini ada disampingnya di tengah jalan, tetapi ia mengurungkan niatnya karena wajah itu benar-benar sama persis dengan wajah seseorang yang ia sukai. Tidak mungkin kan, ia meninggalkan gadis ini ditengah jalan walaupun ia tahu gadis ini bukanlah Alyss. Gadis ini adalah kembarannya Alyss, suaranya pun sama persis dengan Alyss. Sial. Ia jadi kesal pada dirinya sendiri, yang tidak bisa membalas perkataan saudara kembar Alyss ini. Sebenarnya ia malas berhubungan dengan Alice, tapi karena niatnya untuk mendapatkan Alyss, ia akan menggunakan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkannya. Yah, walaupun ia harus berurusan dengan gadis macam Alice.

Alice benar-benar bingung dengan Oz. Ia berpikir kenapa Oz menjemputnya dan mengajaknya ke Cafe seperti ini. Ia merasakan sesuatu hal yang tidak baik dari cowok ini.

"Cepat pesan makanan!" bentak Oz.

Alice tersentak. Ia dibentak oleh seorang cowok yang baru saja dikenalnya... yang benar saja. Berani sekali cowok ini membentaknya.

"Kau pesan saja sendiri! Aku tidak lapar!"

Oz mencibir. Ditatapnya Alice sinis.

"Aku sudah berbaik hati menjemputmu dan mentraktirmu makan! Tapi lihat sikapmu!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak lapar! Apa sih maumu?" bentaknya, lama-lama ia kesal juga diperlakukan seperti itu oleh seorang cowok.

"Baiklah. Pelayan, aku pesan _strawberry cake dan green tea_ ya?!"

Mendengar kata _cake,_ tiba-tiba saja perutnya protes minta diisi. Cowok didepannya sampai terkekeh mendengar bunyi 'kruyuk' yang bersumber dari perut Alice itu. Sial, bikin malu saja.

"Aku berubah pikiran." kata Alice dan Oz pun langsung tertawa lepas karenanya.

Tiba-tiba saja ada sesuatu yang menggelitik hati Alice. Cowok ini... kenapa sekarang dia terlihat jauh lebih tampan dan manis. Akhirnya setelah puas menyantap olahan daging pesanannya, Alice kembali bertanya pada Oz.

"Jadi apa tujuanmu berbaik hati kepadaku?"

"_Gomen._ Aku butuh bantuanmu."

"Heh? Bantuanku?"

"Hmm."

"Kau minta bantuanku? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

Oz menggeleng cepat, kemudian tersenyum.

"Aku ingin agar kau membuat Alyss_-chan_ menjadi kekasihku."

Alice tersentak. Ia berusaha mencerna kata-kata Oz. Kemudian terulas senyum dibibirnya. Ia menatap Oz sendu. Ia berpikir, walaupun sikap dan perkataan Oz kadang suka kasar... tapi Oz adalah orang yang pemberani. Ia berani mengungkapkan perasaannya tanpa rasa malu. Alice menatap Oz yang menatapnya penuh harap.

"_Gomen,_ aku tidak bisa membantumu." ujarnya lirih.

"Kenapa? Kau merasa tersinggung dengan sikap dan perkataanku sampai kau tidak mau membantuku?"

"_Iie._ Bukan karena itu. Aku tidak dekat dengan _Onee-san._" ujarnya lemah.

"Kalian kan kembar! Masa kalian tidak dekat sih? Lucu sekali!"

"...tapi itulah kenyataannya. _Alyss_ sangat membenciku."

Oz menangkap ada kesedihan dari sorot mata Alice.

"Aku yakin, dengan kau membantuku... kau akan dekat dengan Alyss_-chan_."

"...tapi aku..."

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau membantuku, kujamin kau akan lebih dekat dengan Alyss_-chan_."

Alice terdiam. Walaupun Oz adalah cowok yang kasar, ia tidak tega untuk tidak membantu Oz. Lagipula ia pikir Alyss sepertinya memiliki perasaan yang sama dengan Oz.

Oz menatap Alice yang sedang berpikir, ia seperti bersama dengan Alyss sekarang. Ia bisa mengeluarkan semua sifat aslinya tanpa rasa malu.

'_Ya ampun, kau mirip sekali dengan Alyss... tapi kalian dua orang yang berbeda.'_

Alice tertunduk. Ia masih ragu apakah harus membantu Oz atau tidak. Ia harus memikirkannya baik-baik. Ia tidak mau Alyss malah semakin membencinya karena hal ini.

"Akan aku pikirkan, Oz_-san._"

"_Arigatou._ Kalau kau sudah mengambil keputusan, kabari aku secepatnya, ya?" ujar Oz sambil tersenyum riang.

_**oooOOPandoraHeartOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alyss tengah berada di toko buku sekarang. Ia sedang memilih buku-buku yang bisa membantunya dalam mengerjakan tugas-tugas sekolah yang selalu menumpuk itu. Aktivitasnya terhenti saat ia merasakan seseorang menepuk pundaknya. Ia menoleh. Seorang pria dengan postur tinggi dan berwajah tampan tersenyum kepadanya. Ia melihat pria itu dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Tidak ada cela. Tampan. Pria itu mirip sekali dengan Gil, tapi dia memiliki warna mata yang berbeda. Yang satu berwarna gold seperti Gil dan yang satu lagi berwarna merah, sama dengan warna mata ibunya.

'_Dare desu ka?"_

"Hah? Kau tidak kenal denganku? Atau kau pura-pura tidak kenal?" raut wajah pria itu berubah kecewa.

"Memangnya kau siapa? Artis pendatang baru?"

"Alice_,_ kau tega sekali."

"Alice? Maksudmu Alice Baskerville?"

Pria itu makin terlihat bingung mendengar pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut gadis dihadapannya.

"_Ha'i, Alice."_

"HAHAHAHA..."

Alyss tertawa kencang, membuat pria didepannya terlihat jengkel. Pria itu merasa gadis didepannya ini bukanlah Alice yang ia kenal. Alice yang ini terlihat lebih terbuka dan lebih ceria dari Alice yang selama ini agak pendiam dan tertutup.

"_Akh, gomen ne..."_ ujarnya menahan tawa.

"..."

"Kau salah. Aku Alyss. Alyss Baskerville. Kalau Alice itu adikku, lebih tepatnya adik kembarku."

"Heh?"

Pria itu tersenyum sinis. Tergambar jelas di wajahnya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan perkataan Alice.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Alyss sambil tersenyum.

"Vince. Namaku Vincent Nightray. Aku tak menyangka Alice punya saudara kembar."

"Itu tidak penting! Akh, kau teman sekelas Alice?"

"_Iie._ Kami satu sekolah tapi tidak satu kelas."

Alyss mengerutkan keningnya, _'Beda kelas kenapa bisa saling kenal?'_

Vincent tersenyum tipis. Tampak jelas Alyss bingung dengan perkataannya barusan.

"Aku mengenalnya karena kami satu organisasi."

"Oh, begitu rupanya."

"Alyss_-san,_ kau sekolah dimana? Kenapa kau tidak satu sekolah dengan Alice_?_"

"Aku tidak seperti dia yang lebih tertarik dengan musik dan olahraga. Aku lebih tertarik menjadi _heiress _Baskerville, jadi aku sekolah di _Latowidge Academy._"

"Oh, begitu. Kalau begitu kau juga satu sekolah dengan kakak dan adikku?"

Alyss menoleh cepat ke arah Vincent. Wajah pria disampingnya terlihat serius dan tidak ada keraguan menanyakan hal tersebut.

"Memangnya siapa adik dan kakakmu itu?"

"Gilbert Nightray dan Elliot Nightray."

"Oh, tentu saja. Mereka berdua adalah sahabatku. Mereka sangat populer apalagi Gil. Dia sama populernya dengan tuannya."

Vincent tampak kesal. Rasanya ia ingin sekali merusak boneka-boneka Echo dengan gunting. Tidak ada orang lain yang boleh menyukai Gil selain dirinya. Namun karena Alyss masih memperhatikannya. Ia pun memasang _poker face_ andalannya.

"Akh, beruntung sekali _Onii-san! _Disukai banyak gadis cantik..."

"Tentu saja, dia kan tampan, kuat, dan dia juga tinggi. Vince, kau juga sama dengan Gil, Oz, Elly, dan Leo. Tampan, keren... yang sekali lirik bisa bikin gadis-gadis kelepek-kelepek. Hahaha."

"Hahaha, kau bisa saja Alyss_-san._"

"Oh ya, kenapa tadi kau menyapaku. Ah, aku tahu... kau suka dengan adikku, ya? Kalau kau suka dengan adikku ya... sabar aja! Dia itu paling _baka_ kalau urusan cinta! Dia bukan tipe cewek yang peka sama yang begituan!"

"Hahaha..." tawa Vincent, yang jelas-jelas adalah palsu.

"_Doushite?_ Apa ada yang lucu?" Alyss merenggut melihat Vincent yang tertawa geli.

"Kau yang lucu. Jujur sekali kau tentang adikmu!"

"Memang dia seperti itu."

"Ya, mungkin kau benar. Aku rasa ia juga tidak tahu tentang perasaanku padanya."

Alyss menepuk pundak Vincent.

"_Ganbatte, Vincent-kun!_"

'_Gomen, aku tak bisa membantumu. Aku mendukung Reim-nii sih.'_

"_Arigatou, Alyss-san."_

Dari kejauhan seseorang sedang mengamati mereka. Ia kesal melihat kedekatan mereka berdua.

_**oooOOPandoraHeartOOooo**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Alice termangu memandang keluar jendela kamar. Masih sepi, belum begitu banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Hanya terlihat beberapa orang yang lewat untuk lari pagi. Sesekali ia menoleh ke arah Alyss yang masih meringkuk dibalik selimutnya. Tadi malam ia memang disuruh oleh ayahnya untuk tidur di kamar Alyss dulu, karena tadi sore, pelayan baru saja mengecat kamarnya. Cat itu memang sudah lumayan kering namun ia sangat tidak tahan dengan baunya... makanya walaupun enggan, ia akhirnya menuruti perintah ayahnya untuk tidur di kamar Alyss dulu. Sebenarnya Alyss bersikeras agar ia tidur di kamar tamu saja daripada harus sekamar dengan Alice, namun ayahnya—Glen Baskerville— mengamuk tadi malam. Ia tidak tahan dengan perang dingin antara Alice dan Alyss.

Alice menghela napas panjang. Matanya kembali menatap jalan depan rumahnya. Ia hanya termenung menatap jalan tersebut. Dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat seorang cowok tengah melambaikan tangan ke arahnya. Cowok itu memakai _mantel_ hitam yang dipadukan dengan kemeja putih dan _syal_ yang melilit lehernya. Ia masih terus melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis. Alice hanya tersenyum tipis dan membalas lambaian tangannya.

Cowok itu masih tersenyum ke arahnya sambil memberi aba-aba dengan tangannya, menyuruh Alice turun. Alice tersenyum kecut. Ia balikkan tubuhnya dan mengambil _sweater _merahnya yang tergantung dibalik pintu dan bergegas turun.

.

.

Oz masih tetap tersenyum saat Alyss keluar dari rumahnya. Dengan cepat ia segera menghampiri Alyss yang terdiam di depan pintu rumahnya.

"Ya ampun, kau lama sekali keluarnya! Aku sudah kedinginan menunggumu, tahu!" katanya sambil menjitak Alyss lembut.

Alice memegang kepalanya yang dijitak Oz. Alisnya menyerngit menerima perlakuan Oz padanya.

"Ada apa kau kesini pagi-pagi, Oz Vessalius_?_"

"Sejak kapan kau memanggilku, Oz Vessalius_?_ Kan sudah kubilang panggil aku Oz saja!"

'_Kapan?'_

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau ke sini, Oz_-kun?_"

"Astaga, jangan bilang kau lupa? Semalam kan kau mengirim _email_ padaku, minta ditemani lari pagi!"

"Hah?"

"Hey! Jangan pasang tampang bodoh seperti itu! Aku sudah jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk menemanimu tahu!"

'_Rupanya dia menyangka aku adalah nee-chan?'_

"_Gomen,_ tapi aku bukan—"

"Ah, sudah tak usah banyak bicara! Ayo kita pergi sekarang!" potong Oz cepat, sembari menarik Alice pergi.

"Oz_-kun,_ tunggu! Dengarkan aku dulu!"

Oz terus berlari sambil menarik tangan Alice tanpa mempedulikan panggilan gadis itu sedikit pun.

.

.

Alyss terlonjak dari tidurnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada jam dinding di dekat meja belajarnya. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh. Matanya terbelalak. Dengan cepat ia bangkit dari tempat tidur, kemudian mengambil jaketnya yang tergantung di dinding. Ia bergegas keluar rumah. Ia memandang sekitar jalan rumahnya. Matanya mencari sosok Oz, cowok yang ia cintai... tapi ia hanya menemukan mobil Oz yang terparkir disamping rumahnya.

"_Oh, God. _Aku kesiangan. Mana Oz_?_ Kenapa cuma mobilnya saja?" ujarnya panik seraya melihat ke dalam mobil dari balik kaca mobil.

"Kemana dia? Gawat, Gil pasti akan marah besar padaku kalau Oz hilang!"

Alyss berputar mencari sosok Oz, tapi nihil ia tak menemukan cowok itu dimana pun. Akhirnya ia lari masuk ke dalam rumah dan bergegas mengambil _handphone-_nya yang tergeletak di atas meja lampu. Dengan sigap ia tekan tombol dua yang merupakan _speed dial_ untuk nomor Oz.

"Oz_,_ ayo angkat!"

Tak ada jawaban. Ia terus mencoba menghubungi cowok itu tapi tak ada jawaban sama sekali. Dengan kesal ia banting _handphone-_nya ke tempat tidur.

"Kemana Oz_? Sebaiknya kutelpon Gil!_"

.

.

Gil terbelalak saat melihat Oz bersama—entah itu Alice atau Alyss— tengah berdiri di depan pintu gerbang _mansion_ Vessalius. Gil bukannya kaget karena Oz sedang bersama seorang gadis tetapi ia kaget karena wajah Oz terlihat sangat pucat.

"Benar, kau tidak apa-apa, Oz?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Alyss_-chan, _kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Lagian udah tahu kau sedang demam, malah pergi _jogging._ Ini musim dingin lho, Oz."

"...kan kau sendiri yang mengajakku, Alyss_-chan._"

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan Aly—"

"_Bochan,_ kau kenapa?" potong Gil yang langsung berlari menghampiri Oz.

"Dia tiba-tiba saja hampir pingsan di depanku, jadi aku mengantarnya pulang."

"Terimakasih, kau boleh pulang, Alyss."

"Huh! Kalian berdua sama saja!" teriak Alice yang kemudian melengos pergi dengan kesal.

"Ha...ha...hh...hhh..." napas Oz terdengar berat.

"Kau kenapa, Oz? Apa penyakitmu kambuh lagi?"

"_Gil, gomen na..._ aku hanya ingin bersenang-senang dengan gadis yang kusukai." kata Oz dengan suara lirih. Ia kemudian meringis sambil mencengkram kuat dada kirinya.

"_Baka!_ Kau itu sakit, jangan seenaknya!"

"_Gomen,_ Gil." Kata Oz yang kemudian terhuyung, lalu tak sadarkan diri dalam pelukkan Gil.

"OZ!"

.

.

'_PLAK!'_

Lacie terbelalak kaget saat melihat Alyss melayangkan tamparannya pada pipi kanan Alice. Ia bisa melihat Alice menatap Alyss dengan tajam.

"Kenapa kau berpura-pura menjadi aku agar bisa jalan dengan Oz?"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak bermaksud begitu, Oz sendiri yang mengira kalau aku adalah kau!"

"_Bulshit! Bitch!_ Setelah membuatku kehilangan Jack_-niisan,_ kau mau merebut Oz juga, hah?"

"Alyss, sudah kubilang kau salah paham!"

"PEMBOHONG!" teriak Alyss yang tanpa segan langsung menendang tubuh Alice hingga akhirnya, Alice memuntahkan darah segar dari mulutnya karena tubuhnya yang terdorong akibat serangan Alyss tadi membentur tembok dengan sangat keras.

"Kenapa? Kau sendiri yang mewarnai rambutmu hingga membuat orang-orang bingung."

"Itu karena Oz pernah bilang, kalau rambutku berwarna hitam kecokelatan, aku pasti jauh lebih cantik."

"Alyss kita berdua adalah satu, jadi jangan salahkan aku kalau nanti aku juga jatuh cinta pada Oz." kata Alice yang kemudian tertawa mengejek.

"Brengsek, kau!" Alyss yang semakin marah langsung menghampiri saudara kembarnya, lalu mencekik lehernya tanpa ampun.

"ALICEEE!"

Lacie yang sejak tadi hanya bisa terpaku langsung berteriak histeris saat melihat Alice tak sadarkan diri. Ia pun menatap Alyss tajam.

"KAU MEMANG SUDAH GILA! APA KAU MAU MENCOBA MEMBUNUH ADIKMU LAGI? SEJAK KEJADIAN ITU KAU BENAR-BENAR KEHILANGAN AKAL SEHATMU! PERCUMA SAJA KAMI MEMBAWAMU KE DOKTER PSIKIATER!"

"LACIE, ADA APA INI?" tanya Glen —Levi Baskerville— yang langsung keluar dari ruang kerjanya setelah mendengar keributan itu.

Alyss hanya mematung setelah mendengar makian ibunya tadi. Ternyata kejadian tersebut memang membuat banyak perubahan pada dirinya. Ia menoleh ke belakang. Ia bisa melihat kekecewaan terpancar dari iris merah _wine_ ibunya, dan juga iris _violet _ayahnya. Tidak tahan dengan pemandangan disekitarnya ia pun segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

"ALICEEE!" teriak Lacie menghampiri Alice. Dengan panik Lacie memeriksa kondisi puterinya. Sekitar leher Alice nampak membiru keunguan, dan ia terbelalak kaget saat menyentuh urat nadi di lengan puterinya. Lemah.

"Tidak! Jangan lagi! Glen, cepat panggil _ambulance!_"

_**.**_

_**.**_

—_**Continued—**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_OOC banget, ya? Gomen, bila ada kesamaan ide cerita dengan siapapun itu, semua adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan karena fict ini murni buatanku. __**REVIEW please and No Flame! Arigatou. ^_^**_


End file.
